User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Jetstream Sam vs. Sigma
Description Metal Gear VS Mega Man! Everyone has their greatest adversary, and these two are some of the greatest foes to powerful swordsman, the climatic finale will be settled! Murasama VS Σ Blade! Raiden and Zero's powerful foes duke it out! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight World Marshal Inc. Headquarters, home to the most prominent PMC in the world, and in the darkness of the night, the helipad on the rooftop was host to what was going to become a fight, the presidential candidate Steven Armstrong stood on the helipad, smoking a thick cigar, but he wasn't looking at the night sky, he was waiting for someone to meet him on the roof, the man he was waiting for arrived, it was Jetstream Sam, and he wasn't too happy to be approaching Armstrong. Armstrong: Sam. Thanks for coming in. Sam looks around him before looking at Armstrong. Sam: What's your game, Armstrong? Gonna talk me to death? Armstrong chuckled before throwing his cigar on the ground. Armstrong: Like I said son: Time for your fina-'' However, before he finishes his sentence, something massive crashes behind Armstrong, Sam quickly holds his sheathed blade ready incase he needs to unsheathe it, Armstrong turns around, using his (Nanomachines, son) to deliver a powerful punch, but the 7'5" cyborg was not only taller than him, but he stopped Armstrong's fist with his with his bare hand. ''Sam: Huh?! Armstrong quickly engulfs his fist in fire, the cyborg frees Armstrong's hand, but as Armstrong goes another punch, the cyborg then pulls out his weapon and slams it across Armstrong's head, knocking him bodily aside, the cyborg then stood upright and turn to Sam, it was Sigma! Sam: And you are? Sigma: Commander Sigma, leader of the Maverick Hunters, and I think you know what i'm here for... Sigma held his Σ Blade before assuming a fighting stance. Sigma: Come on then! (Cue Collective Consciousness) Sam: Ok... Sam unsheathed his Murasama High Frequency Blade as he leaned forward, the blade pointing outward to Sigma, he then assumed his own stance as the red-lightning-like aura of the sword emnated from it, "Let's Dance" were Sam's only words for Sigma. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! 'FIGHT!' Sam dashes at Sigma with his blade out, delivering a number of traditional samurai slashes, Sigma smiles at the simplicity of a sword fight, Sigma uses his Σ Blade to defend many of Sam's strikes and using his superior length, whacks Sam over the head with it, Sam quickly adjusts his rotation and begins using more unique strikes, managing to scrape Sigma's arms, but Sigma retaliates with a thrusting lunge of his blade. Sam: Good, Why that's very good! Yes, I like that! 50 seconds Sam sheaths his sword and raises his arm upward, taunting Sigma. Sam: Here's how it's done... Sigma took the bait and then ran at Sam, ready to kill the fool who taunted him, but before he attacks him, Sam does a flip, jumping to side and slashing Sigma's blade a couple times, Sigma then rushes at at Sam, but Sam locks blades with Sigma Sigma: Hahaha... No matter what you do, it'll be in vain! Hahaha... Sam, thinking it's a taunt starts charging up one of his attacks, his body and sword glowing with a red energy aura, Sigma then raises an energy shield in his front, in order to protect him, Sam unsheaths his and red-energy like beams of his sword striking out repeatedly against Sigma's shield, but it does not budge. Sigma: This is amusing... It really is! 40 seconds Sam waits until the energy shield fades before rushing in again, he delivers one slash on Sigma, but he quickly charges his blade while Sigma attempts to recover, Sam then runs in at Sigma, slashes upward, as Sigma flies, Sam charges his blade whilst in midair, he then dashes forward in the air, slashing what laid in front of him with red-energy slashes, also hitting Sigma, Sam lands on the ground, but Sigma lands on his feet as well. Sam: Pathetic... Sigma then starts using his Σ Blade like a lance, striking with the end of the blade, but also keeping his distance, Sam defends from each strike, dodges his stabbing thrusts and so on, Sam closes the distance once again, going for a slash at Sigma's head, but Sigma evades the blade and follows up with a round kick, knocking Sam off guard. 30 seconds Sigma using his Σ Blade as a blade once again starts landing hit after it on Sam, but as Sigma strikes, Sam starts recognising Sigma's attacks, in a traditioal samurai fashion, Sam glimpses where Sigma's blade is going, and where it meets the Murasama, Sigma continues to attack at Sam, but as Sigma goes for a powerful attack, as it's just about to hit, Sam triggers his parry, knocking Sigma off guard. Sam triggers Blade Mode, and delivers a slash to Sigma's arm, disarming him, Sigma's Σ Blade flies several feet and spikes into the ground, sticking upward, like the Sword in the Stone, but Sigma got PISSED, like really Pissed! That was his personal blade! Sigma: It seems that I underestimated you... The playtime is over... Now I'll bring this to an end! 20 seconds Sigma then grabs Sam by his legs and with a powerful throw, launches Sam into the air, Sigma laughs manaically and starts walking away from the fight, Sam suddenly realises he's going to crash into a helicopter, but just before he does, he lands feet first on the helicopter, and uses it to push himself off. Sam then glides back towards Sigma, who doesn't even know Sam is about to strike him, Sigma briefly turns around, but as he does, Sam pulls the trigger on his sword, the sword flares with red flaming energy as it slashes Sigma twice, across his head and then his chest, the pain causes Sigma to fall to the ground as Sam lands on the ground. Sam sheaths sword, but as he walks away, Sigma gets up and punches Sam across the face. 10 seconds Sigma: Fu fu... Your efforts are worthy... But they will end here! Sigma repeatedly throws out punch for punch at Sam, getting ragdolled by Sigma, every punch Sam becomes more and more vulnerable, Sigma starts laughing more and more and he continues his offence, he throws out an upper punch knocking him off guard, he holds back his fist ready for one final blow. But... Sigma's fist begins to close in on Sam, but before he delivers that punch, Sam gives Sigma one last look before unleashing one final slash, cutting open Sigma's chest, Sam then triggers Blade Mode, and slashes repeatedly at Sigma, and with one final slash, he cuts down Sigma, leaving him in two. K.O.! Sam sheaths his Murasama, turns around and walks away, as neither Armstrong nor Sigma could call him back... Result This Melee's winner is... Jetstream Sam! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615